Unbreakable
by Ailurophileee
Summary: Sakura Haruno divonis untuk tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi. Hal itu adalah pukulan paling berat baginya maupun suaminya. Tapi kemudian dia mendapat solusi agar mereka bisa memiliki bayi dari suaminya. Yaitu dengan menggunakan jasa 'Ibu Sewaan'. Dan itu artinya, dia harus mengorbankan seluruh perasaan cintanya pada suaminya demi mewujudkan hal itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **AU. OOC. Typo. Mature for language and contents.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita itu terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu seraya menatap langit-langit di atasnya dengan tatapan kosong sekaligus nanar. Kedua mata hijau emeraldnya tampak berkaca-kaca tapi dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan airmata lagi. Walaupun saat ini dia merasakan perih yang luar biasa di dadanya. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di depan perutnya dan diusapnya dengan gerakan pelan.

Percakapan yang tidak sengaja dia dengar beberapa waktu yang lalu antara suaminya dan dokter yang menanganinya kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"Dengan sangat terpaksa kami mengangkat kantung ovarium-nya. Kami melakukan tindakan pencegahan agar infeksi tidak menyebar ke rahimnya," ujar dokter dengan suara penuh penyesalan. Saat itu Sakura yang sudah tersadar dari pengaruh biusnya hanya memejamkan mata dan berpura-pura masih tertidur saat percakapan itu berlangsung.

"Kalau kantung ovariumnya diambil, itu artinya..." suara suaminya terhenti.

"Ya. Maafkan kami. Istri Anda tidak akan bisa hamil lagi."

DEG!

Setelah mendengar vonis dokter itu, dunianya seakan sudah berakhir.

Dia tidak akan bisa hamil.

Dia tidak akan bisa melahirkan anak dari suaminya.

Airmata kembali menetes dari sudut matanya dan dia mulai terisak kembali. Wanita itu menutup kedua mulutnya dengan tangannya dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Dia tidak mau suaminya melihatnya seperti ini.

Pintu kamar terbuka bersamaan dengan suara isak tangisnya yang semakin keras. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Dadanya benar-benar sesak dan terasa perih saat ini.

"Sakura?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu langsung melihat ke arah suara. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sedang berjalan menghampirinya dengan tergesa. Kedua mata hitam kelamnya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan khawatir.

Sakura semakin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Mengingat kalau dia tidak akan bisa membahagiakan laki-laki di depannya ini, benar-benar membuatnya merasa tidak berguna lagi.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya laki-laki itu. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, suaminya.

Sakura tidak bisa menjawab. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Banyak hal yang terlintas dalam kepalanya saat ini. Bukan sesuatu yang bagus memang. Dia ingin mengeluarkan semuanya pada suaminya, agar Sasuke tahu apa yang mengganjal pikirannya saat ini. Tapi yang hanya bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menangis.

"Sakura," Sasuke mendekatinya dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang seraya mengusap tangannya dengan lembut. Kedua dahinya bertaut, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan pias.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun," Sakura akhirnya mendapatkan suaranya lagi. Suaranya terdengar parau di tengah-tengah tangisnya yang semakin keras.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Tanpa dia bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, dia sudah menduga kalau Sakura pasti mendengar percakapannya dengan dokter tadi.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tangisnya masih terus pecah.

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena aku tidak akan bisa membahagiakanmu," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya. Baginya, mendengar vonis dari dokter beberapa saat yang lalu memang merupakan salah satu pukulan terberat untuknya. Tapi melihat istrinya menjadi frustasi seperti ini, ini menjadi hal paling melukainya seumur hidupnya.

"Sakura, sudahlah," ujarnya, seraya menarik tangan Sakura. Dia melihat wajah Sakura sudah basah karena airmata dan matanya memerah karena tangisannya. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa hamil kan? Aku akan mandul selamanya. Iya kan? Katakan padaku, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak akan bisa memiliki anak kan?" tanya Sakura di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Bahunya berguncang dan dia kembali terisak.

"Kita bisa memikirkannya nanti," jawab Sasuke seraya mengusap punggung Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura segera melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke. Dengan wajah terluka, dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan nanar.

"Aku tidak akan bisa memiliki anak, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah mengecewakanmu. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna sekarang. Aku... Kau bisa mencari penggantiku kalau kau menginginkannya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu! Aku hanya wanita yang–"

"Sakura, dengar!" Sasuke segera meraih wajah Sakura dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Sakura. Apa yang dia lakukan itu langsung membuat Sakura berhenti bicara dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kaget.

"Aku tahu kau sedih karena ini. Kita sama-sama terluka karena ini. Tapi kalau kau mengatakan padaku untuk meninggalkanmu karena hal ini.. jawabanku tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kita akan mencari solusi untuk masalah ini," kata Sasuke, seraya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

Airmata Sakura masih belum berhenti turun dari matanya, tapi dia sudah tidak terisak lagi. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih dengan kedua mulut mengatup rapat. Sasuke mengusap airmata yang membasahi wajah Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku menikahimu bukan untuk melukaimu dengan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kau ingat janji pernikahan kita? Akan melewati semua bersama-sama. Jadi, jangan pernah memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu lagi," katanya kemudian. Dia kembali merengkuh tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya dengan lebih erat.

Sakura membenamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke dan kembali menangis sesunggukan. Dia memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah keluarga Uchiha adalah rumah dengan desain tradisional. Meskipun keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga terpandang di kota ini karena kesuksesannya yang turun menurun di beberapa dunia bisnis, tapi mereka tidak pernah meninggalkan kesan tradisional yang melekat dalam generasi mereka. Rumah bergaya tradisional dengan bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas berdiri dengan megah di kawasan distrik Konoha yang terkenal elit itu.

Terlihat beberapa pelayan dengan busana yukata modern berlalu lalang di beberapa sudut rumah itu. Ada beberapa yang terlihat menyapu halaman yang dipenuhi dengan guguran daun dari beberapa pohon berbeda jenis yang tumbuh di halamannya yang luas.

Di ruang keluarga yang menghadap langsung dengan halaman yang dipenuhi beberapa tanaman itu, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam panjang, duduk sambil menyeduh tehnya. Seorang lagi adalah wanita berambut merah muda sebahu yang duduk menghadapnya sambil melihat halaman dengan tatapan takjub.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku berencana menambahkan satu tanaman lagi. Kira-kira, pohon sakura butuh berapa tahun untuk bisa tumbuh besar, ya?" tanya Mikoto, wanita paruh baya berambut hitam sebahu itu. Sakura yang duduk di depannya tersenyum.

"Okaa-sama, tanpa bertanya pun kau tahu kalau pohon sakura membutuhkan waktu berpuluh-puluh tahun untuk bisa tumbuh sebesar itu," katanya. Mikoto tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menanam pohon sakura lagi. Bukankah menantumu juga mirip dengan pohon sakura? Kau tidak perlu menunggu sakura mekar di musim semi," sebuah suara besar dan dalam mengejutkan mereka. Dua wanita beda generasi itu langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Fugaku Uchiha, kepala rumah tangga di rumah itu, berdiri di belakang mereka. Dia adalah ayah Sasuke sekaligus istri Mikoto. Perawakannya tinggi dan besar. Hanya melihat wajah dan matanya saja, semua orang tahu kalau dia adalah tipikal pria yang keras dan galak. Tapi sepertinya pandangan itu tidak berlaku untuk Sakura, dan juga menantunya yang lain.

"Otousama," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat saat Fugaku duduk di samping Mikoto.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan pulang sore ini?" tanya Mikoto.

"Apa kau tidak suka kalau aku pulang lebih awal? Lagipula, cucu-cucuku akan ke sini kan? Itachi dan Hana akan sampai di sini jam berapa?" Fugaku melihat jam tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun sedang menjemput mereka di bandara," jawab Sakura.

Fugaku beralih menatap Sakura.

"Ah, begitu? Kau tidak ikut menjemputnya? Kenji pasti akan senang sekali kalau melihatmu menyambut kedatangannya," kata Fugaku. Kenji adalah anak pertama dari Itachi Uchiha, kakak Sasuke sekaligus anak sulung di keluarga Uchiha ini. Dia dan keluarganya menetap di Korea Selatan untuk meneruskan usaha yang dirintisnya sendiri di sana. Anak laki-laki pertamanya yang berusia enam tahun itu sangat menyukai Sakura dan selalu menempel pada Sakura tiap dia bertemu dengannya.

"Sasuke melarangnya ikut," jawab Mikoto seraya meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja.

Fugaku menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya.

Mikoto menghela napas panjang.

"Sakura-chan baru saja sakit dan dia perlu banyak istirahat," jawabnya kemudian. Fugaku kembali menatap Sakura.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu. Kau tidak apa-apa, Nak?" tanyanya cemas.

Sakura hanya tersenyum geli.

"Aku baik-baik saja, otousama. Kesehatanku sedang menurun akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena aku terlalu lelah bekerja," jelasnya.

"Kau harus banyak beristirahat. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bekerja. Bukannya kami mau menyombongkan diri. Tapi selama Sasuke bisa memberimu apa yang kau inginkan, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri," ujar Mikoto.

Sakura mengulas senyum lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri di rumah, okaasama. Tapi setelah ini, mungkin aku memang harus meninggalkan pekerjaan yang melelahkan itu," katanya lagi.

"Lagipula, kalau kau terlalu bekerja sekeras itu, kau tidak akan segera dapat momongan nantinya," ujar Mikoto lagi.

DEG!

Sakura mencoba menahan perasaan menusuk yang mulai membuat dadanya perih lagi. Dia mencoba tersenyum di depan mertuanya, meskipun dadanya kini serasa diremas kuat sekali oleh tangan tak kelihatan.

"Ah, ya. Atau jangan-jangan.. Kesehatanmu yang menurun itu karena kau sudah hamil?" tenak Fugaku. Dan itu membuat Sakura semakin terpojok.

"Tid-tidak. Belum," sahutnya dengan nada terbata.

"Lalu kapan kau akan memberi kami cucu yang lucu? Istri Itachi bahkan sudah hamil anak kedua. Aku tidak sabar melihat bayi laki-laki atau perempuan berambut sepertimu. Pasti lucu sekali," ujar Mikoto seraya tersenyum pada Sakura dengan penuh damba.

Sakura hanya bisa membalas senyumannya dengan canggung. Tenggorokannya mulai tercekat dan rasanya sakit sekali menahan tangis seperti ini.

'Maafkan aku. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengabulkan permintaan kalian,' batinnya perih.

"Kami baru menikah beberapa bulan. Dan belum ada rencana untuk memiliki anak sejauh ini."

Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Sakura terdengar di belakang mereka.

Sakura segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakang kursinya seraya memegang tangan seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam. Anak itu langsung membelalakkan matanya yang mirip Sasuke dengan tatapan antusias.

"Bibi Sakura!" serunya senang. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke dan berhambur untuk memeluk Sakura.

"Kenji, hati-hati! Jangan memeluknya keras-keras!" seru Sasuke dengan nada protektif.

Tapi sepertinya anak laki-laki itu tidak peduli dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura.

Sakura hanya tertawa geli dan membalas pelukan anak itu sambil menanyakan kabarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang muncul di belakang Sasuke diikuti seorang wanita berambut coklat berjalan di belakangnya dengan perut membuncit.

"Kenji, kau membuat Sasuke cemburu," ujar Itachi seraya terkekeh geli.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat ke arahnya. Ayame, wanita berambut coklat tadi, langsung disambut dengan sambutan hangat Mikoto. Mikoto langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan membantu Ayame berjalan.

Sakura melihat pemandangan itu dengan tatapan nanar. Hatinya rasanya kembali seperti diremuk saat melihat pemandangan itu.

Lalu matanya bertemu dengan mata Sasuke yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan beralih menatap Kenji yang sedang menceritakan sesuatu padanya dengan antusias. Meskipun dia merasa terluka saat ini, tapi dia tidak ingin melibatkan Sasuke. Sudah cukup baginya membuat Sasuke lelah melihatnya menangis seminggu ini. Dia tidak ingin membuat pria itu cemas lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Kenji membuatmu lelah seharian ini?" tanya Sasuke, seraya memeluk pinggang Sakura dari belakang. Mereka sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur malam ini dengan posisi Sakura membelakanginya.

"Tidak terlalu," jawab Sakura singkat.

Sasuke menghela napas seraya membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura. Aroma khas buah cherry menguar dari tubuh dan rambut Sakura. Sasuke menghirup aroma itu dan menikmatinya untuk beberapa saat.

"Apakah kau lelah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau sedang mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku serius, Sakura," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menenangkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya seraya mengusap wajah Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa membohongiku dengan senyummu itu," kata Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura langsung berubah. Senyum riang di wajahnya perlahan lenyap dan digantikan raut wajah kesedihan

Sakura kembali membelakangi Sasuke dan tidak menatapnya.

"Sasuke-kun.. Apa yang ada di benakmu saat kita bertemu pertama kali saat itu? Saat orangtua kita mengatakan kalau kita akan dijodohkan?" tanya Sakura beberapa saat kemudian.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab dan hanya menghela napas pelan. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah setuju dengan yang namanya perjodohan selama ini. Aku selalu menolak untuk dijodohkan dengan siapapun sebelum itu. Tapi saat aku melihat kalau kau adalah gadis yang dijodohkan untukku, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Gadis yang selama ini satu kelas denganku selama di SMA, gadis yang membuatku kesal karena selalu dapat nilai tertinggi di kelas, gadis yang menolak ajakan pria paling kaya di sekolah dan memilih untuk bertemu denganku. Satu-satunya gadis yang berani menyatakan perasaannya padaku di depan seluruh sekolahan. Gadis gila yang nekat menamparku karena aku mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentangnya. Dan gadis itu sekarang menjadi istriku, dan saat ini aku sedang memeluknya," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar.

Tubuh Sakura berguncang dan dia mulai terkikik geli.

"Ini adalah kedua kalinya aku mendengarmu bicara selama itu, sejak kau mengucapkan janji pernikahan kita," katanya, di sela-sela tawanya.

"Apakah aku berbicara sepanjang itu adalah hal yang lucu bagimu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak terima.

"Bagiku, iya. Dan jangan ingatkan aku tentang kejadian di depan seluruh sekolah itu. Itu adalah hal paling memalukan sepanjang hidupku," ujar Sakura.

"Kau pikir ditampar di depan umum oleh seorang gadis bukan hal yang memalukan?" Sasuke masih bertanya dengan nada tak terima.

"Kau menolakku dengan cara yang menyebalkan. Kau menyebutku menyebalkan, berkali-kali. Dan kau menyebutku dada rata. Itu pelecehan, kau tahu?" Sakura menyahut dengan nada tak kalah kesalnya.

"Karena kau mengalahkanku. Kau lulus dengan nilai tertinggi dan aku di bawahmu. Hanya selisih satu angka," kata Sasuke.

"Ya, Tuhan. Jadi karena itu kau membenciku selama ini? Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hampir berbalik tapi Sasuke semakin merapatkan pelukannya sehingga Sakura tidak jadi membalikkan badannya.

"Yang penting bukan itu kan? Itu adalah masa lalu kita. Kalau tidak ada kejadian itu, mungkin saja kita jadi tidak saling kenal. Lagipula, si dada rata itu sekarang sudah jadi milik si pangeran tampan," ujar Sasuke, tepat di telinga Sakura. Sakura terkikik geli.

"Hentikan. Kau tahu aku sedang marah saat ini," katanya.

"Oh, ya? Lalu apa yang membuat si dada rata ini akhirnya menyetujui perjodohan itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Sasuke-kun. Karena aku menyukaimu. Dan perasaan itu tidak pernah luntur sampai sekarang," jawabnya kemudian.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Tapi aku khawatir perasaan ini akan menyakiti kita semua suatu saat nanti," ujar Sakura. Senyum perlahan kembali menghilang dari wajahnya.

Sasuke mulai bisa membaca situasi. Kalau raut wajah Sakura menjadi seperti ini, dia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraannya setelah ini.

"Tidurlah. Sudah malam. Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan," ujar Sasuke seraya mengusap ujung kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah itu. Dia kembali menyamankan posisi berbaringnya, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sasuke. Keduanya mulai memejamkan mata masing-masing. Meskipun mereka berusaha untuk segera tidur, tapi pikiran mereka sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Sasuke baru bisa tidur dengan lelap, setelah satu jam berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan semenjak operasi pengangkatan ovarium itu, Sakura tampak lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Dia terpaksa keluar dari pekerjaannya atas desakan Sasuke yang sedikit memaksa. Sasuke mengancam akan menguncinya seumur hidup di apartemen mereka kalau Sakura bersikeras untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sakura akhirnya menyetujuinya, meskipun dia agak kesal dengan ancaman Sasuke yang tidak adil itu.

Sebenarnya dia lebih suka bekerja dibanding tinggal di apartemen sepanjang waktu tanpa melakukan apapun. Oh, tentu saja dia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangganya. Tapi setelah itu dia tidak melakukan apapun selain nonton TV sambil makan cemilan dan itu membuatnya merasa tertekan lagi tiap dia melihat tayangan TV yang menampilkan ibu-ibu hamil dan bayi mereka yang lucu-lucu. Akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk tidak menonton apapun dan memilih berselancar.

Setelah seminggu menjadi pengangguran, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari kehidupan menyedihkannya. Dia mencari-cari solusi untuk masalahnya sendiri di saat Sasuke sibuk bekerja. Meskipun Sasuke bilang kalau mereka akan menghadapi ini bersama, tapi dia tidak bisa menggantungkan semuanya pada Sasuke sementara suaminya itu sudah bekerja keras di luar sana untuk kehidupan mereka.

Akhirnya setelah mencari-cari beberapa artikel dan berkonsultasi dengan banyak orang yang ditemuinya di internet, Sakura menemukan jawabannya. Dia sudah menyiapkan mental dan fisiknya saat memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara ini dan sebelum mengatakannya pada Sasuke.

Malam ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal karena Sakura bilang memasakkan makanan spesial untuknya. Sakura sengaja memasakkan makanan kesukaan Sasuke dan menata meja makan dengan kesan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ada lilin yang dinyalakan agar suasana lebih romantis.

"Kenapa ada lilin di sini?" tanya Sasuke, seraya menunjuk lilin yang menyala di atas meja.

"Ayolah. Jangan rusak mood-ku, Sasuke-kun. Kau tahu ini yang dilakukan para pelayan di restoran mewah untuk makan malam yang romantis kan?" kata Sakura, seraya duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau masak banyak malam ini," ujar Sasuke seraya melihat hidangan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Apa tidak boleh?" Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah pura-pura cemberut.

"Kau boleh menghabiskan uangku untuk memasak untukku, Sakura," jawab Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

Sakura membalasnya dengan tersenyum geli.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sampai bersusah payah membuat hidangan sebanyak ini?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengambil gelas yang berisi minuman yang sudah dituangkan Sakura untuknya sebelumnya. Dia menyesapnya sedikit. Aroma beras bercampur alkohol tercium indra penciumannya.

"Aku sudah menemukan solusi untuk masalah kita, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke menatapnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja lagi. Matanya sama sekali tidak beralih dari pandangan Sakura.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya dengan nada ingin tahu. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

"'Ibu Sewaan'," jawab Sakura dengan cepat.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa? Aku baru mendengar hal itu," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan. Ini memang berat. Tapi ini satu-satunya cara dan dia harus rela melakukannya.

"Ada beberapa artikel yang mengatakan, ada beberapa wanita yang bersedia dibayar tinggi untuk mengandung anak seseorang," jawab Sakura.

"Maksudmu, seperti bayi tabung, begitu?" Sasuke masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Tapi seseorang yang mau mengandung anak seseorang dan... melahirkannya. Dengan bayaran tinggi," jawab Sakura. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan takut.

Sasuke kini mulai mengerti.

"Apa kau memintaku untuk... Tidak, Sakura. Demi apapun! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu," ujar Sasuke tegas. Wajahnya mengeras. Kedua matanya menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura.

"Kita bisa mengadopsi anak," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi orangtuamu menginginkan anakmu. Cucu dari dari darah dagingnya. Mereka pasti akan tahu kalau kita mengadopsi anak orang dan itu akan mengecewakan mereka," kata Sakura. Pandangannya mulai mengabur sekarang dan dia mulai merasakkan tenggorokannya kembali tercekat.

Ya, Tuhan, aku tidak boleh menangis sekarang, batinnya.

"Kita bisa melakukan cara lain. Tapi tidak dengan ini. Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menatap punggung bidang Sasuke dengan pandangan nanar.

"Aku.. Aku bersedia, Sasuke-kun. Demi orangtuamu. Demi semua orang. Kau harus bahagia, Sasuke-kun. Paling tidak, kau memiliki anak kandung," ujar Sakura dengan suara parau. Dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis saat ini.

"Kenapa kau yang harus terluka sendirian untuk semua ini?" Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sakura mencoba tersenyum untuk menenangkan perasaan Sasuke.

"Karena aku menyayangimu," jawabnya kemudian.

Sasuke menghela napas putus asa.

"Sakura," panggilnya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku sudah siap, Sasuke-kun. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku," kata Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke mencoba menahan gemuruh yang terjadi di dalam dirinya saat ini. Dia memejamkan matanya seraya menarik napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Kalau ini adalah keputusan Sakura, itu artinya dia harus rela melakukannya. Sakura sudah membuat keputusan besar dengan mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri. Untuk kebahagiaan orangtua mereka, dan juga untuk dirinya.

"Baiklah. Akan aku lakukan," katanya kemudian.

Sasuke melihat senyuman lebar di wajah cantik istrinya. Dia tahu, senyuman lebar itu hanya topeng untuk menutupi perasaan terluka yang bercokol di dalam diri Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman keras dan bau alkohol bercampur rokok serta suara cekikikan dan teriakan manusia menyambut Sasuke saat dia masuk ke dalam pub malam itu. Beberapa orang sedang menari dengan gerakan liar saat dia melangkah menuju meja bartender.

Sasuke sudah jarang datang ke tempat ini semenjak dia menikah. Dulu sekali, saat dia masih menjadi remaja labil, kadang dia datang ke tempat ini bersama dengan teman-temannya. Tidak terlalu sering. Karena dia juga tidak suka mabuk. Tidak selama ibunya masih suka mengomelinya dan membuatnya jadi anak kecil saat ketahuan pulang dengan keadaan mabuk.

"Ada yang ingin dipesan?" tanya si bartender begitu Sasuke sudah duduk di sana.

"Sebenarnya, iya. Tapi aku sedang buru-buru saat ini," jawab Sasuke, seraya mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya.

Bartender itu meninggalkannya dan beralih melayani seorang pelanggan lain.

"Bisa aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, saat bartender itu selesai melayani pelanggannya yang lain.

Bartender yang masih tampak muda itu menghampirinya.

"Di mana aku bisa menemukan seorang wanita... wanita yang mau disewa dengan harga tinggi untuk melakukan suatu tugas?" tanya Sasuke. Bartender itu menatapnya dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Melayanimu? Itu maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Jadi?" Sasuke menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Namanya Karin. Cari saja yang berambut merah panjang. Dia yang paling mencolok di antara semuanya. Kau tahu? Dia juga rela dibayar untuk... sedikit 'disakiti'. Kau tahu maksudku kan? Asal kau mau membayarnya mahal saja," jelas bartender itu.

Sasuke memutar matanya dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Dia lalu kembali turun ke lantai dansa dan berusaha mencari seorang wanita berambut merah yang dimaksud itu.

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan seseorang dengan rambut merah mencolok di antara ratusan orang yang ada di tempat itu. Sasuke menemukan wanita berambut merah yang dimaksud di antara beberapa laki-laki hidung belang yang sedang mengelilinginya. Wanita itu terkikik genit saat ada seseorang yang mencoba menyentuh tubuhnya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya sebelum akhirnya menghampiri meja itu.

"Karin?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

Tidak hanya wanita berambut merah itu yang mendongak tapi beberapa orang yang berada di tempat itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau memanggilku, Tuan... Seksi?" tanya Karin dengan wajah menggoda.

"Bisa kita bicara?" tanya Sasuke.

Karin menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Bicara? Apa aku mengenalmu? Aku sedang bekerja," ujar Karin.

"Aku akan membayarmu dua kali lipat," ujar Sasuke tanpa basa basi.

"Hm. Baiklah. Dua kali lipat. Untuk.. Satu malam yang panas?" tanya Karin seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Dia hanya menggunakan gaun ketat dengan belahan dada rendah dan rok pendek sekali, yang memperlihatkan hampir seluruh pahanya. Beberapa pelanggannya langsung kecewa saat dia beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Tapi tidak di sini. Kita keluar," ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Wow, kau benar-benar tidak sabaran, Tuan," ujar Karin.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya berjalan mendahului wanita itu keluar dari tempat laknat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita berambut merah itu membulatkan matanya menatap Sasuke yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya. Awalnya dia sudah membelalakkan matanya saat pria yang mengaku bernama Sasuke itu mengajaknya ke restoran dan bukannya hotel mewah. Dan pria itu memang benar-benar mengajaknya berbicara dalam artian sebenarnya. Bukan 'bicara' di atas ranjang seperti yang selalu dilakukan pelanggan-pelanggannya.

Dan begitu dia menunggu pria muda itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, barulah Karin menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Apa? Apa yang baru saja pria ini katakan? Dia sudah menikah dan dia memintanya untuk –

"Jadi, kau memintaku untuk melahirkan anakmu?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung. Meski bingung dan penasaran, tapi membayangkan 'membuat anak' dengan pria ini membuat Karin menjadi terangsang dengan sendirinya.

"Begitulah," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oke. Biar aku ulangi. Kau memintaku melayanimu dan mengandung anakmu lalu melahirkannya. Dan kau akan membayarku mahal untuk itu? Mahal sekali?" tanya Karin, memastikan pendengarannya. Meskipun dia yakin pendengarannya masih bagus, tapi dia tidak yakin otaknya masih bisa mencerna informasi dengan cukup bagus.

"Yah," Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. "Berapapun yang kau minta," lanjutnya.

Kedua mata Karin membelalak lebar.

"Benarkah? Aku bisa kaya dan tidak perlu bekerja keras lagi setelah melahirkan anakmu?" tanya Karin.

"Dengan syarat, anak itu akan jadi anakku seutuhnya. Kau cukup melahirkannya dan pergi dari kehidupanku setelah anak itu lahir," ujar Sasuke dengan nada tegas.

Karin angkat bahu.

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga tidak mau direpotkan dengan urusan anak. Baiklah. Aku setuju," ujar Karin dengan nada enteng.

Sasuke menatapnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau harus menandatangani kontrak ini. Kontrak ini akan berakhir setelah anakmu lahir. Setelah itu, kau boleh pergi," ujar Sasuke seraya menyerahkan kertas itu pada Karin.

Mendengar dia akan mendapatkan banyak uang sesuai dengan keinginannya, Karin segera membubuhkan tanda tangan di atas kertas perjanjian itu.

"Dan ini... Adalah ponsel untukmu. Besok aku akan menjemputmu untuk membeli baju-baju untukmu. Kau tidak boleh kelihatan seperti wanita murahan di depan istriku. Istriku sangat disiplin untuk urusan penampilan. Dan dua hari dari sekarang, kita akan pindah ke Inggris. Kita akan tinggal di sana sampai kelahiran anakmu," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar seraya menyerahkan sebuah ponsel pintar pada Karin.

Karin langsung merebut ponsel pintar itu dari tangan Sasuke dengan wajah antusias.

"Ya, ampun. Ini keluaran terbaru!" serunya.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Dan jangan coba-coba melarikan diri," ujarnya seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak akan lari dari uang sebanyak ini. Yang benar saja!" kata Karin, seraya menghidupkan ponsel barunya.

"Baiklah. Besok pagi. Jam tujuh," kata Sasuke seraya pergi dari tempat itu.

Karin menatap punggung laki-laki itu seraya angkat bahu dengan gaya tak acuh. Dia kembali menatap ponsel baru di tangannya dengan tatapan senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continue** **Part 2**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura menatap wanita berambut merah di depannya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Wanita itu memiliki sepasang mata ruby di balik kacamata berbingkainya. Dan dia mengenakan pakaian formal yang mengesankan bahwa dia adalah seorang intelek. Tapi sikapnya agak dingin dan tidak ramah saat bertatap muka dengan Sakura pagi ini.

"Jadi, Anda Karin-san?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sopan. Dia tersenyum ramah ke arah Karin.

"Yah. Tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sesopan itu. Bukankah kita akan tinggal serumah setelah ini?" tanya Karin.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Kau benar. Jadi, apakah kau sudah menyiapkan semua barang-barangmu, Karin?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak kemarin. Suamimu yang membantuku membereskannya," jawab Karin.

Sakura tersenyum samar.

"Sakura, semua sudah siap?" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sakura, dengan membawa sebuah tas besar.

"Yah. Aku sudah memasukkannya ke bagasi," jawab Sakura, seraya membantu Sasuke memakaikan jaketnya.

"Kau sudah menghubungi mereka?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Mereka sepertinya marah karena kita pergi mendadak sekali," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke tampak menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengusap ujung kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti aku yang akan menjelaskannya. Ayo, pesawat akan terbang satu jam lagi," ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan mendahului mereka menuju pintu keluar.

Sakura hampir menyusulnya saat Karin tiba-tiba mendahuluinya. Wanita itu berjalan tepat di belakang Sasuke dan menghilang setelah pintu apartemen menutup.

Sebuah helaan panjang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

'Aku pikir, semua tidak akan semulus kelihatannya. Iya kan?' batinnya perih seraya berjalan menyusul mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bristol. Inggris.**

"Kau belum tidur?" suara bariton milik Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan kota Bristol di malam hari. Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke tampak lelah sekali dan kemejanya sudah kusut dengan dua kancing atas terlepas.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau sudah pulang," ujar Sakura seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Ternyata memulai usaha di tempat baru itu tidak semudah kelihatannya. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke seraya melepas jasnya. Sakura menerimanya dan memasukkanya ke dalam keranjang cucian yang ada di pojok kamar.

"Yah. Kau bisa memintaku kalau butuh bantuan," ujar Sakura.

"Dan kau tahu, aku tidak akan melakukan itu," kata Sasuke, seraya duduk di tepi ranjang mereka seraya melepas sepatu kerjanya. Setelah itu dia segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur seraya melepas kancing kemejanya.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sakura.

"Yah. Klien baruku menjamuku. Dengan kentang tumbuk di dalam menunya. Kau tahu? Aku hampir muntah saat memakannya," ujar Sasuke dengan raut wajah jijik. Sakura tertawa geli dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau harus membiasakan diri untuk makan yang seperti itu kan?" tanyanya.

"Aku rindu masakanmu, Sakura. Aku bahkan rindu natto buatanmu," ujar Sasuke.

"Oh, ya? Kau bahkan tidak mau menyentuhnya saat kita tinggal di Jepang," kata Sakura.

"Tapi sekarang aku ingin. Tinggal selama satu bulan di Bristol membuatku hampir mati karena tidak tahan dengan menu makanannya," kata Sasuke. Sakura kembali tertawa.

"Kau berlebihan, Sasuke-kun. Kurasa kau yang keterlaluan karena meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah sepanjang hari. Dan aku harus membuka kamus untuk menambah kata-kata baru setiap harinya. Seharusnya kau mengajariku sebelum mengajakku ke sini," kata Sakura.

"Kau mengalahkanku dalam ujian matematika," Sasuke berujar pelan. Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke-kun! Itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan kau balas dendam padaku dengan membawaku ke sini karena kau tahu aku paling lemah dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris?" Sakura berkata dengan nada marah. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya mengingat betapa konyolnya alasan Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa pelan.

"Bagaimana... hubunganmu dengan wanita itu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Sakura ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Namanya Karin. Dan berhenti memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'wanita itu'. Bagaimanapun juga, pada akhirnya nanti, dia yang akan–"

Kalimat Sakura terhenti saat dia merasakkan kedua lengan Sasuke menarik tubuhnya dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi, Sakura," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi, kau harus–"

"Aku belum bisa. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan melakukannya dengan orang lain selain dirimu," ujar Sasuke, seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura singkat. Dia balas memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia tidak ingin hal ini terjadi. Tapi hanya ini jalan satu-satunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin menatap wanita berambut merah muda di depannya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal itu dengan senyum terulas seperti itu?

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Karin.

"Sudah satu bulan lebih dan belum ada hasil apapun. Sasuke-kun sepertinya malah sepertinya sengaja menghindarimu. Dia bekerja dari pagi dan pulang larut malam. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan," jawab Sakura seraya mengeratkan jaketnya.

Karin tidak mengatakan apapun saat melihat wanita muda itu berjalan mengelilingi rumah itu dan mengambil beberapa barang yang dia butuhkan. Dia tidak menunjukkan raut wajah keberatan saat mengatakan hal itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Seolah-olah dia hanya bilang pada Karin untuk menjaga rumahnya sementara dia pergi.

"Ingat pesanku, ya? Jangan katakan apapun pada Sasuke-kun. Dan... aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya untukmu di lemari pakaianku. Pakai yang warna pink. Itu adalah hadiah dari Sasuke-kun. Dia sangat menyukainya saat aku memakainya. Aku harap, semua baik-baik saja sampai besok. Semoga sukses, Karin-san," ujar Sakura seraya menenteng tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari apartemen.

Karin menatap sosok tubuh berbalut jaket berwarna marun itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sosok Sakura menghilang dari balik pintu setelah terdengar bunyi 'pip' yang menandakan kalau pemanggang di dapur sudah berbunyi dan artinya rotinya untuk sarapan sudah siap untuk dimakan.

Melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil roti panggangnya, kepala Karin dipenuhi dengan keputusan Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu. Wanita macam apa dia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke pulang ke apartemennya lebih awal dari sebelumnya. Dia tampak lelah dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan dan kemeja yang tampak kusut. Saat melihat hanya ada Karin yang tampak di apartemennya, dahinya berkerut. Biasanya Sakura yang akan menyambutnya kalau dia pulang lebih awal seperti ini. Tapi dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda istrinya.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke, melewati Karin yang tampak serius menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"Dia pergi berbelanja," jawab Karin, tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dan masih sibuk memindahkan chanel televisi.

"Tidak denganmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Katanya ada tempat yang harus dia kunjungi. Jadi dia tidak bisa mengajakku," jawab Karin.

Sasuke mendecih pelan.

Dia berjalan ke kamarnya seraya mengambil ponsel dari saku jasnya. Telinganya samar-samar mendengar tentang berita ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan kalau malam ini akan ada badai lebat di wilayah ini. Mengingat kalau ini sudah memasuki pertengahan musim dingin, cuaca sering menjadi lebih ekstrim pada pertengaham musim seperti ini. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini, cuaca sedang tidak stabil di beberapa daerah di dunia.

"Halo?" terdengar suara Sakura yang menyahut dari seberang telepon.

"Kau di mana?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tajam.

"Aku sedang berbelanja kebutuhan kita, Sasuke-kun. Kau bilang kau ingin masakanku kan? Aku akan membeli beberapa bahan," jawab Sakura. Suaranya tidak begitu jelas karena ada banyak orang bercakap-cakap di belakangnya.

"Katakan kau ada di mana sekarang dan aku akan menjemputmu," kata Sasuke.

Tidak ada sahutan untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku akan segera pulang," jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Akan ada badai malam ini, Sakura. Cepat katakan padaku kau di mana dan aku akan segera ke sana," ujar Sasuke seraya melepaskan sepatu kerjanya.

"Sinyal di sini jelek sekali. Aku akan segera menghubungimu lagi nanti. Sudah, ya? Kau istirahat saja di rumah. Aku akan pulang dengan segera," jawab Sakura.

"Sakura, kau–"

Kalimat Sasuke terpotong oleh bunyi saluran telepon yang terputus. Sakura menutup sambungan telepon begitu saja tanpa menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sasuke menghidupkan sistem GPS untuk mencari posisi Sakura saat ini. Tapi dia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Sakura dalam jangkauan GPS-nya.

"Sial!" desisnya penuh kekesalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin sedang menyeduh kopi untuknya saat sosok Sasuke muncul dari kamarnya dengan rambut hitamnya yang masih sedikit basah. Dia hanya mengenakan kaos panjang dan celana tidur berwarna abu-abu. Kepalanya menunduk seraya mengutak-atik ponsel di tangannya saat berjalan menuju dapur.

"Butuh sesuatu?" tanya Karin, mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka. Sasuke mendongak dari ponselnya dan tampak terkejut karena Karin sudah ada di sana.

"A, tidak perlu," jawab Sasuke, seraya kembali mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Aku sudah membuatkan sup tomat untukmu," kata Karin.

Sasuke kembali mendongak dan kini menatapnya dengan tatapan heran sekaligus kaget.

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanyanya, dengan nada sedikit tak percaya.

"Penampilan seseorang kadang menipu kan? Aku bisa memasak, tentu saja. Dan cukup enak, kalau kau mau mencoba. Sakura-san bilang kalau kau sangat menyukai tomat," ujar Karin.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan mencobanya," katanya seraya berjalan menuju lemari es.

"Apa tidak ada kabar dari Sakura-san? Sepertinya di luar sudah mulai badai," kata Karin, seraya meneguk kopinya. Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Ponselnya sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi," jawabnya dengan nada cemas. Meskipun ekspresi wajahnya masih kelihatan datar, tapi nada suaranya dan kilat di matanya tidak bisa disembunyikan. Dia sangat mencemaskan istrinya.

"Sakura-san bilang kalau dia akan baik-baik saja kan? Aku harap sekarang dia juga baik-baik saja di suatu tempat," ujar Karin.

"Yah, aku rasa begitu," sahut Sasuke.

"Mau aku buatkan kopi untuk sedikit menenangkan pikiranmu?" tanya Karin.

"Boleh. Aku akan ke ruang tengah," jawab Sasuke seraya berjalan meninggalkan Karin di dapur.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Karin segera merogoh saku bajunya. Dia menggenggam sebuah botol kecil transparan yang berisi serbuk putih. Karin menatap botol itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal ini. Sebelumnya, walaupun pekerjaannya memang melayani hasrat birahi para laki-laki hidung belang, tapi Karin tidak pernah berbuat selicik ini. Dia tidak pernah memasukkan obat perangsang ke dalam minuman mereka agar mereka terangsang padanya. Mereka yang datang kepadanya dengan sukarela. Dan membayarnya dengan sukarela juga.

Tapi kali ini, dia harus melakukan hal ini pada laki-laki yang sudah membayarnya sangat mahal itu.

Entah kenapa dia tidak tega melakukannya.

Dia sudah tinggal selama satu bulan dengan pasangan suami istri itu di sini, tanpa melewatkan seharipun kehidupan mereka di apartemen ini. Awalnya dia memang bilang senang-senang saja saat ditawari uang sebanyak itu untuk melahirkan anak Sasuke. Dia menyukai uang banyak dan dia suka berfoya-foya dengan uang itu. Dia tidak butuh suami maupun keluarga selama dia bisa membeli apapun dengan uang-uang itu.

Tapi setelah dia tinggal di rumah ini, dia merasa kalau kehidupan yang dijalaninya selama ini tidak lebih dari kekosongan belaka. Dia melihat sosok Sasuke sebagai suami yang selalu melindungi istrinya dan sosok Sakura sebagai istri penurut yang melakukan apa saja untuk suaminya. Mereka berdua adalah gambaran keluarga bahagia yang selalu dilihatnya di televisi dan dibacanya di beberapa novel romantis. Dan tanpa terasa, Karin menyadari kalau dia merindukan kehidupan yang seperti itu.

Dia butuh suami seperti Sasuke. Dia ingin menjadi seorang istri seperti Sakura. Dan bukannya seorang pelacur kelas tinggi yang selalu melayani para pria kesepian dan hidung belang setiap malam dan berfoya-foya dengan uang hasil kerjanya itu. Dia lelah dengan semua itu. Dia menginginkan kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Dan saat Sakura mengijinkannya untuk melakukan ini pagi tadi, naruninya sedikit memberontak. Sakura adalah wanita baik-baik yang tidak pernah memandangnya sebelah mata meskipun dia tahu kalau profesinya adalah sebagai wanita penggoda. Selama tinggal di apartemen ini, Sakura selalu menganggapnya sebagai rekan kerja dan sering meminta saran untuk beberapa hal yang tidak dia mengerti. Karin mengerti sedikit bahasa inggris, dan Sakura selalu minta tolong padanya untuk diajarkan. Rasanya aneh sekali kalau dia harus melakukan ini sementara Sakura tidak ada di sini. Dia seperti pengkhianat busuk.

Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga menyukai Sasuke. Ya, dia tidak menampiknya. Dia menyukai pria itu dari awal pertemuan mereka. Sasuke tidak sama dengan pria lain yang dia temui. Dia menghargai Karin sebagai seorang wanita dan bukannya sebagai seorang wanita malam rendahan. Dia mengantarkan Karin pulang ke apartemennya setelah mereka pergi berbelanja segala kebutuhannya sehari sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Inggris. Sasuke bilang kalau dia tidak akan membiarkan seorang wanita pulang malam sendirian. Dan saat itulah Karin menyadari kalau tidak semua laki-laki itu brengsek seperti para pelanggannya. Sasuke berbeda dan Karin menyukainya.

Tapi dia tahu kalau laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah menyukainya. Dia sangat mencintai istrinya dan tidak akan berpaling dari istrinya apapun yang terjadi. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan sekali untuk Karin. Dia tahu keberadaannya di sini hanyalah sebatas kontrak kerja. Setelah kontrak selesai, dia harus pergi dari rumah ini. Bisakah dia melakukan itu?

Karin menggenggam erat botol minuman yang dia pegang.

'Hanya malam ini saja.. Ijinkan aku merasakan cinta dari orang yang aku sukai,' batin Karin.

Dia membuka botol berisi serbuk itu ke dalam cangkir yang sudah berisi kopi hitam yang masih mengepul dan menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandara sofa yang ada di belakangnya. Kepalanya jadi pusing sekali dengan tiba-tiba. Rasanya ada yang meremas-remas otak di dalam kepalanya dengan tangan yang kuat sekali. Dan nafasnya jadi sedikit terengah tanpa alasan.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku jadi tidak enak badan tiba-tiba seperti ini?' batinnya seraya meremas rambutnya.

Tubuhnya mulai memanas dan ada yang meledak-ledak dalam dirinya. Sasuke tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan detail. Tapi dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya saat ini seperti sedang terkena sengatan listrik dengan voltage tinggi.

Sasuke akhirnya bangkit dari sofa dengan tubuh terhuyung. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

'Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi padaku?' batinnya.

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan napas memburu. Tubuhnya semakin memanas dan dia tahu sensasi apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini.

Dia butuh Sakura saat ini.

Sasuke merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur dan dia harus menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kamarnya agar tubuhnya tidak terjatuh.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sebuah suara lembut terdengar samar di dekatnya. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang baru saja berbicara itu.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Sasuke melihat siluet seseorang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Indra penciuman Sasuke mencium sesuatu yang sangat dikenalnya. Parfum Sakura. Aroma buah cherry yang selalu menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke dengan suara sesak.

Matanya menangkap sosok wanita yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Sasuke mengenalnya. Lingerie berwarna merah muda yang melekat pada tubuh wanita itu, membuat tubuhnya semakin menegang. Wanita berbalut lingerie merah muda itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke-kun?" suaranya semakin dekat di telinga Sasuke.

"Sakura, itu kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, ini aku, Sasuke-kun," jawab suara itu. Sasuke merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut dan itu membuat saraf di seluruh tubuhnya semakin menegang. Darahnya mulai mendidih dan yang lebih parah, sesuatu di pangkal pahanya mulai menegang dan mengeras.

Dengan gerakan gesit, kedua tangan Sasuke langsung mengunci wajah wanita di depannya dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir wanita itu. Dia mencium bibir itu dengan gerakan penuh hasrat. Sementara wanita itu mengikuti setiap gerakan bibirnya tanpa kesulitan dan mulai menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuh Sasuke dengan tangan lentiknya. Tubuh Sasuke semakin menegang hebat dan napasnya semakin menderu.

Dia meraih tubuh setengah telanjang wanita itu dan menghempaskannya di atas ranjang yang berada di dekatnya. Terdengar pekikan kaget yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu.

Sasuke langsung menghentikan gerakannya. Meskipun hasratnya sedang tidak terbendung saat ini, tapi dia masih bisa menggunakan akal sehatnya. Dia mengabaikan rasa berkedut yang semakin hebat di pangkal pahanya dan menatap wanita yang kini ada di bawah tubuhnya dengan tatapan tajam. Kedua dahinya berkerut menatap sosok wanita itu dengan seksama.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai matanya bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Saat matanya menangkap helaian rambut berwarna merah menyala, dia langsung tersentak.

Kedua matanya membulat dan Sasuke segera turun dari ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Karin? Dan kenapa kau mengenakan–?" kalimat Sasuke terhenti saat dia bisa melihat lebih jelas apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Karin mengenakan lingerie milik Sakura yang memperlihatkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan dia kelihatan seksi sekali.

Sesuatu di antara pangkal pahanya kembali berkedut.

'Sialan!' desis Sasuke seraya berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Keluar dari kamarku sebelum terjadi sesuatu!" seru Sasuke seraya menutup pintu kamar mandi sampai menimbulkan bunyi berdebam keras.

.

.

Ada rasa kecewa saat Karin melihat Sasuke berjalan membelakanginya dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Yang lebih menyakitkan adalah caranya melihatnya dengan tatapan luar biasa kaget saat menyadari kalau yang sedang dicumbunya adalah Karin dan bukannya istrinya. Karin merasakan ada yang menohok ulu hatinya saat Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari kamar ini. Rasanya menyesakkan sekali. Bahkan saat dirinya sedang dikuasai hasrat menggebu, dia masih teringat dengan istrinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian telinga Karin mendengar sesuatu selain guyuran air kran di dalam kamar mandi. Dengan gerakan perlahan, dia menghampiri pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka itu tanpa suara. Dari celah yang sedikit terbuka itu, Karin bisa melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri membelakanginya dan menghadap tembok di depannya. Dia sudah melepaskan celananya dan memperlihatkan seluruh bagian kakinya. Kaosnya masih menempel di tubuhnya.

Karin mendengar suara geraman tertahan dari mulut Sasuke bersamaan dengan gerakan samar di tangannya yang tersembunyi dari balik tubuhnya. Kepala Sasuke mendongak ke atas sementara tangan yang satu bersandar pada dinding di depannya. Suara geraman dan desahan keluar dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yag terus berguncang, semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Sakura... Shit!" geraman Sasuke semakin lama semakin keras.

Dan Karin segera menyadari kalau dia tidak seharusnya berada di sini saat ini. Dia segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan. Mungkin lain kali bisa lebih baik, batinnya seraya keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berkali-kali menghela napas panjang dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau semua akan baik-baik saja saat dia tiba di apartemennya pagi ini. Dia terpaksa menginap di salah satu gereja di dekat swalayan tempatnya berbelanja karena badai benar-benar tidak bisa diterobos. Dia sudah berniat akan menyewa hotel murah untuk semalam, tapi ternyata keadaan sangat tidak memungkinkan. Sepanjang malam dia mematikan teleponnya dan sebisa mungkin untnuk tidak memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke dengan Karin. Dia terluka, tentu saja. Dan dia juga menangis karena merasa dikhianati. Tapi bukankah ini adalah keputusannya sendiri? Jadi, dia harus tetap tegar apapun yang terjadi.

Pintu apartemen segera terbuka setelah Sakura memencet bel satu kali. Sasuke yang membukakan pintu. Penampilannya sudah kelihatan rapi sekali.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun," sapa Sakura ramah. Wajah Sasuke mengeras dan pandangannya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk beberapa saat dan langsung menarik lengan Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan kasar.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang –?"

Kalimat Sakura terpotong saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menempel di bibirnya. Sakura terbelalak kaget saat menyadari kalau Sasuke sedang menciumnya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.. sampai tidak pulang, hah?" tanya Sasuke, tanpa melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Sakura. Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura berkali-kali dan sesekali menghisapnya.

"Ada... badai-mph," jawab Sakura. Sasuke mulai menggunakan lidahnya untuk mencumbu bibir Sakura dengan gerakan tak terkendali.

"Aku bilang akan menjemputmu kan?" desis Sasuke, di sela-sela pagutannya.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia tidak bisa menjawab tepatnya. Ciuman Sasuke semakin liar dan panas. Lidahnya mulai membelit lidah Sakura di dalam mulutnya seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Sakura berkali-kali memukul dadanya untuk melepaskannya karena dia belum siap dan napasnya sudah hampir habis.

Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kesal. Nafas keduanya mulai menderu tak teratur.

"Kita harus bicara," ujar Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Sakura ke dalam. Dia melewati Karin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan piyama musim dingin. Karin menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Sakura sama bingungnya dengannya. Kenapa Karin baru keluar dari kamarnya sendiri dan mengenakan piyama musim dingin seperti itu?

Belum sempat Sakura bertanya pada Karin, Sasuke sudah menariknya ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu kamar dengan keras. Sasuke melemparkan tubuh Sakura ke atas ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, dengan nada kaget sekaligus takut.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, Sakura. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau pergi semalam ? Kau melakukannya dengan sengaja kan?" Sasuke kini menatapnya dengan tajam. Kedua matanya sama sekali tidak beralih dari tubuh Sakura yang kini terduduk di tepi ranjang dengan sikap kikuk.

Sementara Sakura hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Demi kebaikan kita semua. Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya kalau ada aku di sini," katanya kemudian.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Dia mendudukkan dirinya untuk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Aku hampir melakukannya, Sakura. Aku hampir... mencumbunya di ranjang ini. Apa kau tahu? Aku sudah kehilangan akal sehatku dan aku pikir itu kau," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mendongak dan menatap Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kalian tidak jadi melakukannya?" tanyanya. Antara lega dan kecewa.

"Hampir. Kalau dia tidak berteriak dan membuatku tersadar, aku bisa kehilangan kendali dan bercinta dengannya semalaman di ranjang ini," kata Sasuke. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik.

"Sasuke-kun. Tapi kau–" Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan setelah itu? Aku terpaksa membuat diriku orgasme sendiri dengan membayangkan wajahmu karena aku tidak mungkin menyentuh wanita itu. Apa wanita itu memberi obat perangsang dalam minumanku?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup.

"Kau yang menyuruhnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Karena aku pikir, hanya itu cara yang akan berhasil membuatmu... melakukannya," jawab Sakura dengan suara lirih.

"Ya, Tuhan, Sakura! Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan wanita lain dan aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu lagi. Sudah cukup sampai di sini," ujar Sasuke dengan geram.

"Tapi kontraknya..."

"Aku akan tetap membayar wanita itu sesuai dengan perjanjian," timpal Sasuke.

Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Tapi kau tidak akan pernah memiliki keturunan dariku. Dan orangtua kita..." Sakura tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Terlalu menyakitkan mengingat hal itu.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan. Dia meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kita akan jujur pada mereka. Memang seharusnya ini yang harus kita katakan pada mereka dari awal kan? Sama saja kita membohongi mereka kalau kita tetap melanjutkan ini," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk.

"Aku takut... Orangtuamu akan..."

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura.

"Kita akan melewati ini bersama-sama," katanya kemudian.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dadanya rasanya sesak sekali saat ini. Dia memang menginginkan seorang anak dari Sasuke, tapi dia juga tidak yakin dirinya akan sanggup membesarkan anak Sasuke dari seorang perempuan lain. Meskipun kelihatannya mudah, tetap saja hubungan anak dan ibu kandung tidak bisa dihapuskan selamanya. Anak itu tetap bukan anaknya. Dan itu sedikit tidak adil untuknya.

"Kita akan mengadopsi anak," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura mendongak untuk menatapnya. Matanya mengerjap menatap Sasuke yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Adil, kan? Bukan dariku maupun darimu. Tapi anak orang lain yang akan kita besarkan bersama. Anak itu akan menjadi anak kita selamanya," lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyum lega tampak di wajahnya. Akhirnya dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan apa yang menjadi ganjalannya akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakannya dan secara tidak sadar, perasaan mereka terhubung karena itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Sakura seraya berhambur untuk memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya mengelilingi pinggang Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke balas merengkuhnya.

"Tapi kau harus membayarku karena sudah membuatku menderita semalaman," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langsung wajah Sasuke dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Kedua mata hijau emerald-nya yang besar itu tampak lucu sekali kalau sedang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan polos seperti itu.

"Karena sudah membuatku orgasme sendiri semalaman. Aku seperti pria putus asa yang tidak punya kekasih karena melakukan itu sendirian," jawab Sasuke.

"Ja-jadi?" Sakura mulai mencium ada yang tidak beres dalam nada suara Sasuke.

"Jadi..." Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Sakura dengan sedikit memaksa ke atas ranjang. "Sekarang giliranmu memuaskanku," lanjutnya dengan suara desahan yang membuat tubuh Sakura bergidik geli.

"Kau harus masuk kerja," kata Sakura dengan nada mengingatkan.

"Aku bisa ijin sehari," sahut Sasuke tidak mau tahu. Dia mendekap tubuh Sakura ke dalam tubuhnya. Membanmakan wajahnya ke dada Sakura dan menikmati aroma yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya itu.

"Pintunya belum dikunci."

"Biarkan saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin baru saja selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi saat telinganya menangkap suara tak lazim di dekat kamar mandi. Suara itu berasal dari kamar utama di apartemen itu. Milik Sasuke dan Sakura. Bekerja menjadi wanita malam membuatnya langsung hapal dengan suara yang seperti itu.

Karin berjalan melewati kamar itu dan melihat pintunya terbuka sedikit. Ada celah memanjang yang membuatnya bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam. Matanya menangkap ranjang yang berderit hebat sekali serta tubuh polos dua orang yang sedang bergumul dengan panas di atas ranjang itu.

"Sasuke-kun. Kumohon.." suara desahan Sakura memenuhi kamar itu bersamaan dengan bunyi ranjang yang semakin berderit keras.

Karin melihat tubuh Sakura yang penuh peluh berada di bawah tubuh Sasuke yang tampak bernafsu sekali menghujamkan tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh Sakura. Sasuke tidak mengalihkan tatapannya sedikit pun dari wajah Sakura yang memerah di bawahnya. Dia tampak begitu menikmati permainan panasnya dengan istrinya tanpa mempedulikan hal lain di sekitarnya, seperti pintu kamar yang masih terbuka contohnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, di tengah deru napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Karin menahan napas melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Suara Sasuke benar-benar terdengar seksi di tengah hasrat yang menguasainya saat ini. Dia sudah pernah melihat permainan panas seperti ini sebelumnya. Di tempat kerjanya, banyak rekan kerjanya yang sengaja membuka pintu dan memperlihatkan percintaan mereka pada teman-teman mereka untuk membuktikan kalau permainan mereka memuaskan pelanggan. Tapi mereka melakukannya hanya untuk mencari kesenangan sendiri, sekedar pekerjaan. Dan tidak ada yang melihat pasangan mereka penuh damba seperti yang sedang dilihat Karin saat ini.

"Lebih.. cepat.. Ah! AH! Sasuke... kun!" desahan Sakura terdengar semakin keras dan hujaman Sasuke ke dalam tubuhnya semakin cepat dan gila. Karin merasa pangkal pahanya mulai ikut berkedut dan basah hanya dengan melihat pemandangan itu.

Dia membayangkan kalau semalam Sasuke sudah hilang kendali dan tidak disadarkan oleh akal sehatnya, pasti dia juga akan diperlakukan seliar itu. Membayangkannya saja membuat dada Karin berdesir tak karuan, apalagi kalau Sasuke benar-benar memompa tubuhnya dengan cara seperti itu.

Siapa yang tidak mau bercinta dengan pria tampan dan seksi sepertinya? Hanya wanita gila yang menolaknya. Dan Karin tahu, dia bukan wanita gila. Dia hampir gila karena dirinya hampir berhasil bercinta dengannya sebelum Sasuke sadar kalau bukan istrinya yang sedang dicumbunya semalam. Sasuke memilih memuaskan dirinya sendiri dengan membayangkan wajah istrinya ketimbang bercinta dengannya di atas ranjang itu. Sialan. Apa aku seburuk itu di matanya? Aku akui istrinya memang cantik, tapi dia tidak seksi sepertiku kan? pikir Karin.

Matanya masih tidak beralih dari permainan panas di kamar itu. Siapa yang mau melewatkan tontonan gratis seperti ini? Ini lebih panas dari video dewasa yang pernah dia lihat. Bahkan bintang JAV terkenal pun kalah dengan percintaan dua orang ini.

"Berbalik, Sakura," Karin mendengar Sasuke berkata dengan geraman pelan dalam suaranya.

Tubuh Sakura yang sudah lemas dan tak berdaya itu akhirnya dibalik paksa sehingga menungging membelakanginya.

Mata Karin membelalak kaget saat Sasuke menghujamkan tubuhnya lagi ke dalam tubuh Sakura dari belakang. Sialan, ukurannya besar sekali. Pantas sajak kalau Sakura kewalahan, batin Karin.

Walaupun terlihat lelah, Sakura masih mendesahkan nama Sasuke berkali-kali dengan suara seksi sehingga membuat gerakan Sasuke semakin menggila ke dalam tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat sprei di bawahnya sedangkan kedua tangan Sasuke mulai meremas kedua buah dadanya dengan penuh nafsu.

'Ini gila. Kalau aku di sini terus menerus, bisa-bisa aku masturbasi di sini,' batin Karin seraya pergi dari tempat itu.

Dia mendengar suara desahan Sakura semakin keras saat Karin berbalik dan masuk lagi ke dalam kamar mandi.

'Mungkin sebaiknya aku berendam air panas lagi sampai mereka berdua benar-benar selesai,' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan mengatakan padanya hari ini kan?" tanya Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke yang duduk di depannya sambil memeriksa ponselnya hanya menjawabnya dengan dengusan pelan.

"Jangan hanya menjawab seperti itu. Kau kelihatan menyebalkan sekali kalau sudah seperti itu," kata Sakura seraya menaruh secangkir kopi panas di depan Sasuke.

"Ya, istriku sayang," ujar Sasuke, seraya mendongak dari ponselnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat sejak tadi? Apa pekerjaanmu menjadi sepenting itu sekarang?" tanya Sakura, dengan nada setengah kesal.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini? Kau jadi sering marah-marah tanpa alasan," kata Sasuke seraya menyeruput kopinya. "Oh, ya, kau sudah jadi pergi ke dokter?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah minum obat. Aku rasa maagku kambuh," jawab Sakura seraya duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Jangan disepelekan. Cepat periksakan. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa bisa bahaya kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah," sahut Sakura. "Asal kau menemaniku."

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

"Biasanya kau akan pergi sendiri. Tumben kau memintaku menemaniku," katanya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan protes.

"Bukan begitu. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan ijin untuk pulang lebih awal nanti. Setelah itu kita pergi ke dokter," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun," katanya seraya mengecup bibir Sasuke.

Tapi saat hidungnya mencium bau parfum yang dipakai Sasuke, dia merasakan perutnya tiba-tiba mual. Seperti ada yang mengaduk-ngaduk isi perutnya dengan cepat sekali.

Sakura segera turun dari kursinya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan tangan menutup mulutnya.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut saat dia mendengar suara muntahan Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi. Dia turun dari kursinya dan menyusul Sakura dengan cemas.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara cemas saat melihat Sakura sedang menunduk di atas wastafel seraya berusaha memuntahkan sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu–" kalimat Sakura terhenti saat dia kembali memuntahkan sesuatu ke dalam wastafel.

"Dia seperti itu terus akhir-akhir ini," Karin tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke menatap penampilannya dengan dahi berkerut. Karin tampak rapi sekali dengan rambut yang sudah diikat ke belakang dan baju bepergian dengan warna ungu muda.

Dia ingin menanyakan kenapa Karin berpakaian seperti itu, saat suara Sakura yang hampir muntah kembali terdengar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke kepada Karin.

Karin mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin kalian perlu pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakannya. Mungkin dia hamil," kata Karin dengan nada enteng. Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi dokter bilang kalau..."

"Dokter tidak bilang kalau dia mengangkat semua kantung ovariumnya kan? Katamu dokternya bilang kalau Sakura-san tidak bisa hamil lagi. Tapi kalau masih ada satu kantung yang belum diambil, kemungkinan dia hamil bisa saja terjadi," terang Karin panjang lebar.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Saranku, segera periksakan saja sebelum semua terlambat lagi," kata Karin, seraya berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat. Anda hamil. Usianya sudah empat minggu."

Butuh waktu beberapa lama bagi otak Sakura untuk mencerna kalimat itu dan memprosesnya. Barulah saat dokter cantik di depannya itu mengulurkan lembar USG kepadanya, Sakura segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Dari foto hitam putih yang tampak absurd itu, dia bisa melihat sesuatu berbentuk gumpalan kecil yang mirip kacang polong ada di tengah-tengahnya.

Sakura keluar dari ruangan dokter itu dengan pikiran masih setengah tak sadar.

Dia tidak mempercayai ini. Ada janin dalam perutnya.

"Sakura?" suara Sasuke yang ada di dekatnya membuatnya tersadar.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan mata yang sudah basah. Dia tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menangis. Ini benar-benar kejutan untuknya. Kejutan yang tidak pernah dia duga sebelumnya. Sebelumnya dia selalu percaya kalau dirinya tidak akan bisa hamil lagi. Dia tidak akan bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak dari rahimnya. Tapi hari ini, kepercayaannya itu runtuh begitu saja.

"Positif, Sasuke-kun. Aku benar-benar mengandung. Aku mengandung anak kita!" kata Sakura dengan nada antusias. Dia memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan tidak sabar. Kebahagiaannya seakan meluap tak terkendali dan dia ingin membaginya dengan orang lain saat ini juga. Sasuke balas memeluknya dengan erat. Dia sama kagetnya dengan Sakura saat ini.

"Aku akan jadi ibu, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hampir melompat bahagia saking senangnya.

"Sakura, hentikan!" Sasuke segera menahan tubuh Sakura sebelum Sakura benar-benar melompat karena bahagia.

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?" Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak. Ini kenyataan, Sakura. Kita akan jadi orangtua," jawab Sasuke. Dia tersenyum. Senyum paling lebar yang pernah dilihat Sakura selama ini.

Sasuke lalu menundukkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan telinganya di atas perut Sakura yang masih rata.

"Halo. Cepat besar, ya? Papa menunggumu lahir," kata Sasuke.

Sakura terkikik geli.

"Dia masih sebesar kacang polong. Belum punya mata dan telinga. Mana mungkin dia mendengarmu," kata Sakura.

Sasuke kembali berdiri dan menatap wajah Sakura dengan tatapan intens.

"Sakura..."

"Ehem. Maaf menganggu kebahagiaan kecil kalian."

Sebuah suara yang tidak asing terdengar di dekat mereka dan mau tidak mau membuat Sakura maupun Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Karin berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Jadi.. Selamat atas kehamilanmu, Sakura-san," ujar Karin seraya berjalan mendekati mereka dengan langkah pelan.

"Terimakasih karena kau menyarankan kami untuk segera datang ke sini. Walaupun awalnya aku kaget karena kau tahu hal seperti itu," kata Sakura.

Karin terkekeh.

"Untuk wanita sepertiku kan? Memang mengagetkan, ya? Aku pernah kuliah di jurusan kebidanan. Jadi aku sedikit tahu tentang hal itu," katanya.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Yah, aku tahu kau pasti akan bertanya kenapa aku bisa bekerja menjadi... wanita malam seperti sekarang. Ceritanya panjang dan aku rasa tidak cukup untuk menceritakannya karena pesawatku akan berangkat satu jam lagi," kata Karin.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya.

"Pesawat?" tanyanya.

Karin mengangguk.

"Ya, pesawat. Aku akan kembali ke Jepang dan... memulai kehidupan baru di sana," jawabnya kemudian.

"Tapi.. kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Tidak tiba-tiba. Aku sudah merencanakannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Sejak kau mulai menunjukkan gejala-gejala wanita hamil, saat itulah aku merasa kalau aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi di apartemen kalian," terang Karin.

Sakura tidak segera menyahut. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang hanya menatap Karin dengan wajah datar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hubungannya dengan Karin menjadi lebih kaku semenjak malam itu. Dia benar-benar menghindari untuk bertatap muka dengan Karin maupun berada dalam satu ruangan dengan wanita itu.

"Tapi kontraknya..."

"Anggap saja, kontraknya sudah habis. Lagipula, aku tidak melakukan apapun kan? Aku hanya menumpang di apartemen kalian. Makan, tidur, melamun... Hanya itu yang aku lakukan sepanjang hari," kata Karin.

"Aku tetap akan memberimu uang sesuai perjanjian kita," ujar Sasuke.

Karin tertawa pelan.

"Aku rasa aku tidak berhak menerima uang itu selagi aku tidak berhasil melakukan apapun," katanya.

"Perjanjian tetap perjanjian. Aku akan mengirimkan uang ke rekeningmu setelah ini," ujar Sasuke.

Karin akhirnya angkat bahu.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian memaksa," katanya kemudian.

"Jadi, Karin-san... Terimakasih karena kau sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk kami selama ini. Aku minta maaf kalau ada hal-hal yang membuatmu merasa tidak enak selama ini. Kau orang baik. Aku harap kau dapat kehidupan yang lebih layak dari ini," ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

Karin tersenyum pada mereka.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih pada kalian. Kalian mengajarkan cinta yang tulus padaku. Tidak ada wanita yang setegar Sakura-san yang rela melihat suaminya bercinta dengan orang lain. Dan kau, Sasuke-san, kau benar-benar hebat bisa mengendalikan hasratmu saat itu. Kau sangat mencintai istrimu sampai tidak bisa melakukannya degan orang lain. Aku benar-benar salut dengan kalian. Dan aku harap, anak kalian akan lahir dan tumbuh dengan sehat nanti," ujar Karin.

Sakura balas tersenyum padanya.

"Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan dan kau sampai tujuan dengan selamat," katanya.

Karin melambaikan tangan pada mereka sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi dan berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit.

"Setelah ini pasti akan sepi, ya?" gumam Sakura.

"Aku rasa tidak. Anak ini pasti akan sedikit merepotkan beberapa bulan ini," kata Sasuke seraya mengusap perut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Jadi, kau mau bilang kalau aku merepotkan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada protes.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng seraya membawa Sakura pergi dari tempat itu. Wanita hamil akan benar-benar merepotkan kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

Lorong rumah sakit itu terlihat sibuk dengan adanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang sambil membawa beberapa peralatan. Ada juga beberapa pasien yang sekedar berjalan-jalan untuk menghindari kejenuhan.

Dua orang perawat tampak membawa sebuah tempat tidur dorong dengan seorang pasien hamil di atasnya. Beberapa orang yang mengikutinya di belakang tampak sama cemasnya dengan pasien yang sedang berusaha menahan sakit di atas tempat tidur dorong itu.

"Bertahanlah, Sakura-chan!" kata seorang perempuan paruh baya yang berjalan mengikuti para perawat mendorong pasien itu.

Wanita berambut merah muda yang ada di atas ranjang dorong itu hanya bisa mengatur napasnya berkali-kali untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang kini berpusat di pangkal pahanya. Keringat sudah membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya karena dia menahan sakit sejak tadi.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Sasuke, suamiku?" tanya perempuan paruh baya itu.

"Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan. Sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan sampai," jawab laki-laki paruh yang dipanggil Fugaku itu.

Perawat sampai di depan sebuah ruang persalinan dan langsung disambut dengan beberapa perawat lain.

"Mohon kerabat menunggu di luar ruangan," kata salah satu perawat saat ranjang dorong itu sudah dimasukkan ke dalam ruang persalinan.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab di sini?" tanya salah seorang perawat yang wajahnya ditutup masker.

"Saya!" jawab seseorang yang baru muncul di ruangan itu.

Seseorang berpakaian dokter lengkap dengan masker dan penutup kepala, segera bergabung di meja persalinan. Rambut merah menyalanya tampak mencuat dari penutup kepalanya.

Kedua mata ruby-nya menatap pasien di depannya dengan tatapan kaget.

Sakura yang menyadari hal itu ikut membelalakkan matanya.

"Karin?" tanyanya kaget. Karin tersenyum ke arahnya, meskipun percuma karena wajahnya tertutupi masker saat ini.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu lagi. Kau siap? Agak menyakitkan memang. Kau bisa menahannya kan? Akan segera kami mulai persalinannya," kata Karin.

Sakura mengangguk. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia sudah siap menerima resiko apapun.

'Jadilah anak baik dan keluarlah dengan tenang, Nak,' batin Sakura seraya meremas sprei di bawahnya begitu dia merasakan dorongan itu kembali mendesak keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Oke. Silakan caci maki ane karena gak segera namatin MC malah bikin fic baru terus. Ane berusaha buat namatin fic2 MC sebelumnya tapi malah dapet ide baru terus. Otak ane kapasitasnya emang agak terbatas. Jadi mau namatin yang lain pun malah jadi dpt ide baru. Oke. Doakan bisa namatin fic MC ane yang lain.**

 **Dan tentang cerita ini. Sebenernya ini cerita agak-agak terinspirasi dari film Barat/India yang ane lupa judulnya karena udah lama beuuuth liatnya. Dan pas liat itu ane masih unyu2 gitu. Bagi yang udh pernah liat, pasti tahulah siapa yang main dan gmn ceritanya. Hahaha.**

 **Maap yee kl banyak typo. Karena ngetiknya cuma sekali dan blm sempet ngedit. Mulai kemarin sore dan selesai hari ini XD**

 **Oke. Cukup cuap-cuapnya. Silakan review, fav dan follow kalo berkenan. Kalo gak jg ga apa2. Hehe**


End file.
